


No, Don't Leave Me

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- Not Hockey Players, Angst, Crying, Fluff, Good Friends, I am so sorry for this, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nolan is an idiot, POV Alternating, Unhappy Ending, i wrote this at 3 am instead of sleeping :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Long story short, one of Travis' high school friends was in town, and he's been out for the whole day, leaving Nolan nervous the entire time.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Nolan's POV

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sloppy, wow.
> 
> anyway, all mistakes are mine

_"Me and my buddies should be leaving in a few. I'll be home soon. Love you" w_ as the last text Nolan received from Travis, which was sent over an hour ago.

Nolan called him over twenty times, and there never was an answer. _God,_ this is frustrating.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 3:47 AM.

Fuck.

Long story short, one of Travis' high school friends was in town, and he's been out for the whole day, leaving Nolan nervous the entire time.

He left while Nolan was asleep this morning, telling Nolan he's visiting an old friend via text.

He's already fed up with how long he's been out, but these random thoughts about him talking to some girl or guy is making him furious.

Travis loves him, but is he cheating?

Those thoughts continued to linger in Nolan's mind.

He decided to call one of his closest friends, Carter. He _has_ to be overreacting about all of this.

"Yo, is everything alright? It's almost 4 am." Carter asked after picking up, tiredness in his voice.

"Hey man. I know. It's just, Travis has been out all day and I feel like.. I feel like he's cheating on me." Nolan said, taking a deep breath.

"One of his old buddies is in town, and he said he would be back about two hours ago. He isn't answering his phone either." He finished.

"Nolan, I don't think Travis would cheat on you. He loves you so much, doesn't he?" Carter asked.

"He does, but Liam said he loved me and cheated on me too," Nolan said, shivering at the memory of his former lover.

"Right. Uh... If I were you, I would just go to sleep. I feel like you're overthinking this. His phone might have died Nolan, you never know." Carter told him.

"But it's been two hours since he texted me! Carter... I'm worried." Nolan exclaimed, feeling tears build up in his eyes.

"He's been going out so much recently, and it's sketchy. Did I do something? Carter, I don't.." Nolan paused, beginning to cry uncontrollably.

"Nolan... Travis wouldn't cheat you. He loves you, man. One of his buddies are in town, and he's hanging out with them for as long as he can. Go to sleep, and he'll be back in the morning. Alright?" Carter told him, followed by a yawn.

"O-okay. Thanks man." Nolan choked out, before hanging up the phone.

After hanging up with Carter, he decided to call Travis again.

It went straight to voicemail. _God_.

Nolan slammed his phone on the coffee table in front of him and began to cry even harder.

Why is he like this?

\----

It's around 4:30 AM when Nolan hears the door unlock.

"Alright bro. Alright. Talk to you later pal." Travis spoke into the phone before hanging up.

Nolan froze and felt anger building up in his body.

"Nolan I'm h-" Travis yelled, immediately pausing when he saw Nolan cuddled up on the couch, crying.

"Nolan? Is everything okay?" He asked, instantly dropping everything and running over to where he was sitting.

"No!" Nolan yelled, getting up and pushing him away.

"What's wr-"

"Where the fuck were you? You left me worried sick!" Nolan yelled, anger controlling his body.

"Nolan I told-"

"Shut the fuck up! You can talk to one of your friends on the phone, but can't answer your boyfriend, who has been calling you repeatedly for the past three fucking hours? Three hours Travis!" Nolan continued, immediately walking away from him and into their room.

"Sleep on the fucking couch asshole." Nolan finished, slamming the bedroom door and locking it, not even caring how Travis felt.

"Nolan, please just let me speak!" Travis pleaded, knocking on the door.

"Say one more word to me and we're _done._ " Nolan bit out, hearing absolutely nothing after.

He plugged his phone in to charge and tucked himself under the covers, falling asleep easily.

Fuck him.

\----

Nolan woke up feeling like shit. He rolled over to wake Travis up but he wasn't there.

Oh.. right.

Nolan quickly lifted the covers off of him and went out into the living room, just to see that Travis was gone. Again.

He ran back into the bedroom and unlocked his phone to see if Travis texted him.

_Travis <3: 11 new messages _

Nolan opened it.

_Hey Nols. I just want to apologize for last night. I was originally going to come home when I texted you, but my buddy's car broke down, and we had to get to a shop nearby. We had to wait over two hours for the tow truck to get here, and I was on the phone with the driver the whole time..._

_I didn't see your messages until I pulled up to our apartment complex. I felt terrible. I didn't know what to say..._

_My buddy called me when I got on the elevator, thanking me for tonight. I answered him and not you because I figured you were asleep since most of the time you can't stay up past one lol. I was going to let you sleep, and then we could talk in the morning._

_When I saw you on the couch, looking so broken, my heart shattered. I wanted to pull you into my arms and hold you, but you clearly didn't want me to. I tried to explain everything then, but you didn't want to listen to me..._

_When you said "if you say one more word, we are done," to me, I lost it. I figured you didn't want to see me, so I drove off and slept at Claude's for the night._

_And that's where I find myself now. I know it's stupid saying all of this over text, but I figured you wouldn't want to see me anyway..._

_It's currently 6:30 am, and I'm sitting here wide awake, thinking about you, thinking about us. Nolan, you are my world. I love you more than anything. I would never put one of my friends before you, even if I've known them since I was little. I didn't intend to scare you, worry you, etc. I just couldn't answer you at the time and I'm sorry._

_I'm truly sorry._

_I'll come back home when I feel ready. But for now, I need space._

_I love you. So much._

_-Travis_

Nolan.. didn't know what to say. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts to not even let Travis explain himself.

He's such an idiot.

He slammed his phone back on the nightstand and put his head in his hands.


	2. Travis' POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey all! i decided to write this story from travis' point of view today, since i was bored out of my mind lol. i hope you all enjoy!

"Say one more word to me, and we're  _ done,"  _ Nolan yelled out from their bedroom, exploding with anger.

Travis immediately broke down crying, thinking about what just happened.

" _ Say one more word to me, and we're done..." _

Panicking, he called one of his closest friends, Claude, not being able to calm down.

"Hello-"

"Claude, I need to stay the night.  _ Please! _ " Travis choked out, sitting on the couch.

"Everything okay, Teeks?" Claude asked, picking up that something is clearly wrong.

"Nolan- we got in a fight and- yknow what, I'll just tell you when I get there," Travis answered, tears running down his face.

"He said something to me, and really  _ really _ I don't want to be around him right now," he continued.

"Okay, okay. The door is unlocked so don't bother knocking. Ryanne got the guest room ready." Claude told him.

"I'll see you soon okay? Hang in there, buddy." Claude finished, hanging up the phone shortly after.

Travis stuffed his phone in his pocket and tried going into their room to get some clothes: the door was locked. 

God dammit.

Still crying uncontrollably, Travis went into the bathroom, grabbed his toothbrush, and left, locking the door behind him.

\----

The second he got to Claude's house, he plowed himself into Claude's arms.

"Claude, he hates me!" Travis yelled, his sobs echoing the room.

"Travis... no no no," Claude spoke, trying to soothe him down.

"Claude, he fucking pushed me," Travis said, holding onto him tighter.

"Travis. Let's go in the guest room, get changed and talk then, okay?" Claude asked him, rubbing his back.

Travis nodded and let go of Claude, following him into the guest room.

\----

Travis sat on the bed wearing one of Claude's hoodies and a pair of his sweatpants. He's a little calmer, but not completely calm. 

Claude sat right next to him, signaling him to speak.

"So uh... it all started today. One of my high school buddies was in town, and a few other friends and I spent the day with him. They drove to pick me up at our apartment early, while Nolan was still asleep. I tried waking him up to tell him, but he didn't wake up. So, I just texted him instead." Travis paused, taking a sip of the ice water Claude gave him.

"We were all out the whole day. We went to a nearby arcade, a restaurant, bar, and a few more places with him. He lives all the way up in Toronto and not Philly, so we wanted to spend as much time with him as we could."

"At around 11, we went to a bar with him and got a few drinks. We didn't get drunk, but we stayed for a few hours and talked. We started to leave around one, one thirty ish, and that's when I texted Nolan that I should be home. However, my friend Jackson's car broke down. Nolan then began blowing up my phone, too." Travis paused again, getting a little more comfortable on the bed.

"It took the tow truck about two hours to get there, and I had to stay on the phone with the driver the whole time. It was the only towing service available at the time since it was so late. This also meant I couldn't answer Nolan at all."

"I knew Nolan was going to be super worried, but I couldn't contact him during this time. He called and texted me over one hundred times..."

"And that's how he always gets. He's very clingy, and I just can't do anything about that, yknow? That's how he is." Travis paused, beginning to feel his eyes get watery.

"I saw all the texts two hours later while pulling up to our apartment complex, getting more and more aggressive every message. He said things like, "hey, is everything okay? I'm worried about you" at first, all the way to "get the fuck home right now Travis." I stared at my phone in disbelief."

"I hurried into the lobby and got on the elevator when my buddy called me, thanking me for everything today. We hung up right when I walked into our room-"

"Wait, why didn't you text him back before answering your friend's call?" Claude asked.

"The last text was sent an hour before, so I figured Nolan was asleep by now," Travis answered, wiping a tear off of his face.

"Gotcha. Go on."

"So, I open the door and hung up the phone to see Nolan bundled up on the couch looking so  _ broken _ . I instantly put everything down and went over to him, asking if he's okay. Because that's what a good boyfriend does, right?"

"Anyway, I go to sit next to him and hold him, but he shouts "no!" at me and shoves me. I try asking him what's wrong, but he interrupts me and asks "where the fuck were you?" and goes on about how worried he was. I started to explain everything when he then told me to shut the fuck up..." Travis pauses again, now sobbing.

"He then gets up and walks into our room, telling me to sleep on the couch while doing so. I run after him, begging for him to listen to me when he says.. when he-" Travis stops, sobbing into his hands.

"He said to me, "Say one more word to me and we're _ done,"  _ while locking the bedroom door. I-I sat there for a minute, balling my eyes out before calling you..." Travis trails off, leaning into Claude and crying some more.

"Okay, Travis... okay..." Claude whispers, holding him tight.

"Claude... I don't know what to do..." Travis chokes out, his voice now muffled from Claude's shirt.

"Hey, listen. Whenever you feel ready, text or call him, saying what you just said to me. He's going to have to find out the truth eventually, right?" Claude said, still holding him.

"But for now, get some rest. Get a good night's sleep, okay? You deserve a rest." Claude said, letting go of Travis and standing up.

"Feel free to stay here as long as you'd like. I have plenty of clothes." He said with a smile.

"Thank you, so much," Travis said, then watching Claude close the door and leave.

He then flopped down on the bed and cried some more.

\----

It's 6:20 in the morning, and Travis is still wide awake.

He sits up and grabs his phone off of the nightstand, unlocking it. He got a few messages from his buddies, but none from Nolan. He swipes down to Nolan's contact and begins to type out a message.

_ Hey buddy, Travis here _

Travis hits backspace. He sounds so stupid.

_ Hey Nols. _

He types out.

He continues from there.

\----

About fifteen minutes later, he finishes his message.

Travis clicks send and shuts his phone off.

....

_ Hey Nols. I just want to apologize for last night. I was originally going to come home when I texted you, but my buddy's car broke down, and we had to get to a shop nearby. We had to wait over two hours for the tow truck to get here, and I was on the phone with the driver the whole time... _

_ I didn't see your messages until I pulled up to our apartment complex. I felt terrible. I didn't know what to say... _

_ My buddy called me when I got on the elevator, thanking me for tonight. I answered him and not you because I figured you were asleep since most of the time you can't stay up past one lol. I was going to let you sleep, and then we could talk in the morning. _

_ When I saw you on the couch, looking so broken, my heart shattered. I wanted to pull you into my arms and hold you, but you clearly didn't want me to. I tried to explain everything then, but you didn't want to listen to me... _

_ When you said "if you say one more word, we are done," to me, I lost it. I figured you didn't want to see me, so I drove off and slept at Claude's for the night. _

_ And that's where I find myself now. I know it's stupid saying all of this over text, but I figured you wouldn't want to see me anyway... _

_ It's currently 6:30 am, and I'm sitting here wide awake, thinking about you, thinking about us. Nolan, you are my world. I love you more than anything. I would never put one of my friends before you, even if I've known them since I was little. I didn't intend to scare you, worry you, etc. I just couldn't answer you at the time and I'm sorry. _

_ I'm truly sorry. _

_ I'll come back home when I feel ready. But for now, I need space. _

_ I love you. So much. _

_ -Travis _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may or may not work on a sequel soon... :o


End file.
